memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Bozeman
.]] The USS ''Bozeman'' (NCC-1941) was a ''Soyuz''-class Federation starship in the late 23rd century, commanded by Captain Morgan Bateson. The Bozeman was three weeks out of its home starbase when she disappeared near the Typhon Expanse in 2278. 90 years later, she emerged from the Expanse in a temporal casuality loop and destroyed the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] due to a loss of propulsion on both ships. The Enterprise crew figured out how to stop the loop and averted the disaster. She was subsequently recertified for Starfleet service. (TNG: "Cause and Effect") In an alternate timeline caused by an anti-time anomaly, the ''Bozeman was one of the ships sent to investigate the anomaly in the Devron system of the Romulan Neutral Zone. (TNG: "All Good Things...")'' The Bozeman was forced to make a course correction due to the destruction of the Amargosa star by Dr. Soran in 2371. (Star Trek: Generations) In 2373, the Bozeman was part of the fleet fighting a Borg Cube at the Battle of Sector 001 and made a run on the Cube together with the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. (Star Trek: First Contact) :Named after Bozeman, Montana, the North American town where First Contact took place (although this fact had not yet been made canon when "Cause and Effect" was produced). Also coincidentally the birthplace of "Cause and Effect" script-writer Brannon Braga. Appendices Background Actor Kelsey Grammer, who played Captain Morgan Bateson in the "Cause and Effect", was also uncredited for the background comm chatter for the Starfleet battle scene in Star Trek: First Contact. It would seem plausible that the USS Bozeman was retrofitted instead of retired and replaced with another starship of the same name. Some fans speculate that the retrofit included a conversion to the standard ''Miranda''-class design. If this was the case, the Bozeman may be the Miranda class ship seen at the end of Star Trek: Generations, and one of the Miranda-class ships seen during the opening battle scene in'' Star Trek: First Contact. Preliminary sketches of the USS Bozeman were labelled as USS Courageous (NCC-1861), as shown in the book'' Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Continuing Mission, although this was because the diagram of the ''Courageous was photocopied and edited from the fandom publication Ships of the Star Fleet, Volume One. The Bozeman's model may have been accidentally labelled with two different registry numbers. NCC-1941 can clearly be seen on the dorsal saucer, at the end of the episode, but screencaps seem to show a second number on the ventral saucer during the collision scenes, apparently NCC-1841. It is unclear whether this is true or not. The female bridge officer standing next to Bateson in "Cause and Effect" was originally intended to be Saavik. Apocrypha The novel ''Ship of the Line states that the Bozeman was retired in 2371 and became a museum ship permamently docked at Starbase 12. In 2372, Starfleet launched the destroyer USS Bozeman (NCC-1941-A) constructed and staffed by the crew of the original Bozeman. According to the novel, it is this ship that fights in the First Contact battle. Another reference to a latter-day USS Bozeman is found in Decipher's downloadable adventure role-playing game "Perdition's Flames" in which the Bozeman is ''Saber''-class, an escort registered NCC-75032, under the command of Captain Gabriel Bush, former Bozeman first officer. No other info other than it was a part of Starfleet Task Force 901 along with an ''Intrepid''-class USS Nelson (NCC-74981) and the [[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland]]. While the registry of this second Bozeman conflicts with the one mentioned in "Ship of the Line," it seems they are meant to represent the same vessel. Bozeman de:USS Bozeman